


Past and future

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-War of the Ring, mention of serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: A young man reflect on his life and thinks about his future.





	1. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 8 (G54).   
> Four-word prompt covered: ear, afterthought, standard, executioner

A young man sits against a wall thinking about his life. His father is working as an executioner. Work, he took for there was no other work to find for him. His father had lost his hearing in one ear in his youth due to an accident. It resulted in little choices in work for him to choose from. Additionally, the standard of his life has never been high, to begin with. His grandparents were poor so this work was better than nothing. What it would mean for himself was never an afterthought for anyone. Still, he has accepted it. 


	2. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 9 (B7).   
> Four-word prompt covered: core, vulture, stratus, maim

At the same time, he hopes that people will give him some money. He needs to beg if only to be able to care for himself and his family. As he has been maimed in the war, he is unable to find work and made him dependent on others to care for him. Only his wife is willing to care for him and no one else. 

Looking up to the sky, he sees a stratus in the shape of a vulture. It is not a sight he sees often. Still, the clouds take his thoughts away from his current situation. 


End file.
